day 04 - i forgive you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura kira, ia adalah wanita yang paling keras kepala di muka bumi ini. Tetapi ternyata, pepatah bahwa ada langit di atas langit itu sama sekali tak salah. Apakah pria itu tak sedikit pun mencoba untuk melunak? [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
_ _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s).  
_ _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day_ _04_ _: i_ _forgive_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._  
selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i forgive you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Deidara?"

"..."

"Hei."

"..."

"Kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Maaf."

Iris langit dari sudut kelopak mata, melirik sedikit.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara."

Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Ia kira, ia adalah orang yang paling keras kepala di muka bumi ini. Ternyata, pepatah bahwa masih ada langit di atas langit itu memang benar adanya.

Ia bertemu dengan Deidara, orang yang jauh lebih keras kepala lagi darinya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu akan semarah ini. Ia kira, Deidara tak bisa marah. Sebab, pada pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya, sering kali ia dan Deidara larut dalam konversasi yang diselipi makian-makian signifikan; yang bila orang lain mendengarnya, akan mengira bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar hebat,

padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya saling melontarkan ujar-ujar frontal satu sama lain saja.

Maka dengan begitu, si wanita merah jambu mengambil satu simpulan bahwa Deidara tak akan marah (atau tak peduli) jika ada makian-makian untuknya.

Dan tak sekali pun ia menduga bahwa pria pirang itu akan marah besar ketika seni diremehkan.

Hei, tipe orang seperti inilah yang agak Sakura takuti. Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduga bila sosok _easy-going_ serta _carefree_ seperti ini, justru akan tampak menyeramkan jika amarahnya tersulut.

Ini bahkan sudah tiga hari, dan wanita itu senang sekali ia berhasil meminta Deidara untuk datang lagi ke bar ini.

Sakura sempat berniat untuk mendatangi Deidara di kediamannya, namun ia baru ingat bahwa ia sama sekali tak tahu di mana tempat tinggal pria itu.

Gampangnya, ia benar-benar tak dapat informasi apa pun tentang Deidara selain namanya sendiri.

"Aku ..."

Si wanita elok mencoba menginisiasi cakap lagi.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau begitu mencintai seni. Aku juga tak pernah menduga bahwa kau akan semarah ini. Kukira, kau tak bisa marah."

Deidara masih bergeming, namun sudut matanya tidak mengabaikan wanita itu sama sekali.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam ketika berendam kemarin malam, hanya untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa membuatmu marah sekali." Sakura mendorong gelas martini penuh pada pria pirang di sisinya.

Deidara memilih untuk tak acuh; ia bisa menghabiskan martini itu nanti.

"Lalu aku mendapatkan satu kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah pecinta seni." Si wanita _emerald_ menyicip sedikit margarita yang baru tiba di meja, kemudian matanya berusaha untuk menaut iris langit Deidara. "Jadi, maafkan aku, ya? Aku ... aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk meremehkan seni. Aku hanya tak pernah bertemu dengan penyuka seni sebelumnya."

Ini adalah usahanya yang terakhir. Ia tak punya cara apa pun lagi bila Deidara masih tidak memaafkannya.

Sedikit banyak, ia bisa paham seperti apa rasanya jika ada siapa pun yang menghina hal favorit.

Deidara masih tak bicara apa-apa.

Dan Haruno Sakura benar-benar sudah menyerah.

Ia menenggak margarita hingga setengah, ketika Deidara menyesap martini dengan khidmat.

Seulas senyum miring terukir. "Yeah."

Deidara juga tak ingin marah lama-lama dengan wanita itu. Namun diam-diam,

ia sangat menikmati pemandangan ketika Sakura bersusah-payah meminta maaf padanya.

Jahat sekali, tetapi ia tak peduli. Toh, ia masih akan tetap mendapatkan si wanita bertubuh ramping.

Wanita itu berhenti menenggak margarita pada teguk terakhir, saat ia menyadari senyum tak simetris milik Deidara.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Deidara. Manik hijau beningnya berbinar antusias; letup-letup gembira ada di kedua matanya.

Deidara meletakkan gelas di tengah meja. "Tentu, hm." Satu seringai terpeta rapi. "Aku merasa kasihan denganmu yang tak lagi punya teman bercerita."

"Brengsek."

Sakura manyun, tetapi relung dadanya hangat. Ia bisa memekik bahagia sekarang bila ia ingin. Setidaknya,

ia tak butuh hari keempat dengan seluruh benak dipenuhi oleh Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:  
**_ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
